pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodmon
Woodmon is a Vegetation Digimon and is the digivolved form of Mushroomon. Because their bodies are made of wood, they can easily catch fire and thus greatly fear fiery Digimon, although this is a downside, the bark acts like armour to most other attacks.[4] With a ferocious personality, Woodmon are known to disguise themselves as trees to absorb the energy from other unsuspecting Digimon. Digimon AdventureEdit Several Woodmon lived in the forests of the Digital World and sucked the energy from anyone passing by. One of this was Ogremon, who however fought against and destroyed several of them but was quickly outnumbered by the Vegetation Digimon. Suddenly the meteor containing MetalEtemon crashed down on the remaining Woodmon, sending Ogremon off the cliff he was standing on. Later on several other Woodmon seemed to work for the Dark Masters since they fought against Leomon. Digimon Adventure 02Edit A Woodmon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings but was freed by Flamedramon. Some other Woodmon helped to rebuild the Digital World after the chaos caused by Kimeramon. Digimon TamersEdit Three Woodmon watched Calumon as it travelled through the Digital World when suddenly Calumon's powers enabled them to digivolve into three Cherrymon. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Woodmon (Frontier) Other Woodmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's first visit. Bizarre Bazaar Digimon Data SquadEdit 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Woodmon was a victim to the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World Data SquadEdit A common enemy in the Sneyato Forest. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081027135119/digimon/images/1/15/DotAgumon_vg.gifThis section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon FusionEdit Stingmon, The Hero of the Digimon Jungle Some Minomon are in the audience Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi's "Love Love Dance". Legendary Deckerdramon, Stir! A Woodmon is among the shadowed Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. A Great Hunter Gathering! The Digimon Contest of the Southern Island! Possibly the same Woodmon is among the data that Quartzmon absorbed. Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt! Digimon World 2Edit Woodmon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve into Cherrymon. Digimon World 3Edit A common enemy in the Kicking Forest. A green version can be found in Asuka Ether Jungle. Woodmon is Suzaku Leader's partner when you battle against her. In card, he has Green typer and 7 AP/ 7 HP. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Woodmon digivolves from Aruraumon. It can digivolve into Cherrymon. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Woodmon is an evolution of Tentomon and can digivolve into either Piximon, Deramon, or Cherrymon. Digimon MastersEdit Woodmon is an obtainable digimon digivolved from Palmon. It digivolves into Cherrymon at LVL 25 and Puppetmonat LVL 41. AncientTroiamon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Attacks *'Branch Drill' (Branch Drain): Stretches out its arms to grab his enemy, sucking up their energy. Otherwise, it punches the enemy. *'Woody Smash' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 #↑ 2.0 2.1 Digimon Masters #↑ Digimon Tamers, "Goliath" 29 #↑ Bokomon: That's Woodmon. A plant digimon who's Branch Bash Attack is one of tremendous strength--and his bark is like armour! Category:Digimon Category:Characters